


totally serious markiplier fic

by maxncheese



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, F/M, IM BEING TOTALLY TRUTHFUL, Oh god, SUPER GRAPHIC, TOTALLY MATURE, definitly, such smut, this is like a three sentence crack fic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxncheese/pseuds/maxncheese
Summary: all in the title babeyyyidk what the fuck im doing, it was 2 am. i was bored.
Relationships: Mark x Reader, Mark/Reader, Markiplier x Reader - Relationship, Markiplier/Reader, mork/reaber
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	totally serious markiplier fic

_**markiplier serious fan-fiction** _

marg: yourbeutiful

me: thansk mark: can j kis you

mw: ^fanits*

marble: oh NO..,.il kiss yu awake

m e: ohm wow thankgs

marge: cane i put my peins in you.?

me: “gas0* yes!!!!!!!

_**end** _


End file.
